


Greed

by 1lostone



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, M/M, Mirrors, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, PWP, Well tiny bit of plot but don't blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - both rehab counselors. Angsty + romantic Zach is having a really, <i>really</i> bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lousy_science](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousy_science/gifts).



> Written for[ **lousy_science**](http://lousy-science.livejournal.com/) for the[ **trekrpfexchange**](http://trekrpfexchange.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> **Note** : I tried like hell to get it under the 3000 word limit. Sorry, hon. Thanks to **jihime47** and **jademac2442** for the look-through.

 

 

“Zach?”

My knuckles rap a little on the door- a small pain for a good cause. No sound from the bathroom and I admit, I am starting to get a little worried. Gnawing on my bottom lip, I wait for a split second while I really think about interrupting him. We hadn’t been together that long, really. Exactly when in the relationship is it okay to barge in when someone had clearly shut the door, seeking privacy? I’d been in the study when he came home. Zach hadn’t called out at all. Usually when he got home after Tuesday night Group he’d make a point to find me, have a drink to relax, make out a little on the couch while we pretended to watch a movie.

Today there had just been the squeak of his sneakers on the hardwood floor, the eerily silent walk to the bathroom, the near-silent click of the door shutting.

“Hey. I’m coming in, okay?” My mouth. Once again skipping along without my help. I try the knob, turning it slowly and push open the bathroom door.

_ Oh, shit. _

Zach and I both worked as counselors in a live-in rehab facility. Zach had only been there for about a year, taking over as the kiddie shrink for John after he’d left. Zach had only just moved to LA and was getting gouged on the cost of his small apartment, and frankly, when I had told him that I had a room to rent, I hadn’t really expected much from it.

Falling in love completely snuck up on me. Staring at Zach now, his body tense with pain, hands clenched so hard on the bathroom vanity that his fingers were white, his head bowed low, my eyes prick with tears.

I move almost before my brain registers what I see. Zach’s body is unyielding, each muscle tense. When I touch him, one hand slides over his bony hip, my left arm wraps around his torso to pull him back against me and his whole body shudders once, his breath a harsh gasp.

The kiddie counselors always had a high turnover- and an even higher burn-out rate. John had only made it seven months.

“Hey, babe.” I kiss the side of his neck, just under his ear, nuzzle a little against his warm skin, and breathe him in. He’s always the best part of my day.

The muscles in his arms relax minutely, and my heart slows its furious pounding. I move the hand on his hip, slide it slowly up his side, under his armpit. My lips quirk a little when he shivers, ticklish, and I press another kiss into his skin. My fingers trail over his shoulder, down his arm, and wrap around his hand, still clenched rigidly against the edge of the sink.

Zach’s body shudders again and the little breathy sound he makes goes right to my cock. I shift my body, trail my tongue over the back of his neck, scrape my teeth lightly over his topmost vertebra, closing my eyes when his whole body shivers again. His hand tightens on mine, twining my fingers with his. I can see little goosebumps on his bent neck and the sight of them makes me press another kiss to him, nipping at the bump with my lips.

Zach makes another sound and moves our joined hands, bends his elbow and guides my hand to his stomach. He burrows back into my body, looking up at me in the mirror.

He was a little taller than I am, all long lines and pale skin. I like how we look, tangled together, breathing each other’s air. Owning each other’s space.

“Chris...”

Fuck. Just hearing him, hearing the need and the want and  _ fuck  _ the little bit of broken in his voice, kills me.

His eyes narrow in the mirror and Zach moves very deliberately back against me.

For a second, doubts. Maybe this isn’t the best timing...

Zach bends his head, not breaking eye contact in the mirror, then kisses the top of my arm. His lips are soft. I can feel his heartbeat, solid and alive against the front of my chest, and I open my mouth to ask, to make sure that this is really what he wants, but Zach beats me to the punch, shakes his head and rocks his ass back against me again.

“Just.. take me out of my head. Just for awhile.” The look in his eyes made me want to beat the shit out of whoever hurt him and simultaneously, to hang onto him, to hold him and cling a little.

I step back a little, unwrap my arms from around him and Zach makes an unhappy sound in the back of his throat. His eyes widen a little and I see him start to speak.

I kiss his neck again, slide my closed lips against the column of flesh, ghosting them down to where his neck slopes gracefully into his collarbone. I bite him, sucking the pale skin into my mouth with a sharp movement of my lips.

Zach almost collapses, his air leaving him on a deep gasp. His eyes widen in the mirror and he pressed his lips shut, staring at the small mark I made on him, watching as the tip of my tongue traced the little red spot. I move my hands to the front of his body, still deliberately touching him with just my mouth and watch his nostrils flare a little as I unbutton his shirt, one button, then another. I suck on his skin again, tasting his sweat and the faint tang of his soap. Moving my mouth down a little, I press my face into the small spot I’d revealed by unbuttoning his shirt and watched as Zach’s hands came back down on the vanity, almost in the same spot as they’d been before when I walked in on him, lost in the utter soul-sucking shit that was his day.

If I was going to heal him with my cock, then by Christ I was gonna do it  _ right. _

I unbutton the rest of his shirt, pull it off one arm, then the other. I rub the skin, purposefully moving my hands against the hair on his body, rubbing every inch of the pale, soft skin. Zach watches my mouth in the mirror, waiting for me to taste his skin again. I run my hands over his chest, scraping my nails lightly over his nipples, tugging a little on the hair on his chest until I had his attention.

I want his eyes on me. “You watch what I’m doing to you.” He moans at my whisper, the timbre of my voice dark and secret in his ear, breath hot against his lobe. He shivers at the slight stimulation, and I lick my lips at the way his nipples harden a little further when I tug lightly again on his chest hair.

My words seem to have a weird quality, hanging as they did in the bathroom. For both of us, talking is literally our bread and butter. Constant discussion, examination, reassessing of feelings. We spend hours on both sides of that, talking and listening. Now, the near silence, the way the harsh fluorescent lights hid nothing from either one of us seemed like its own sort of brutal honesty.

I stand back a little and strip off my t-shirt. I want his skin against mine.

I am greedy for it, for the feel of him against me.

Now I _could_ kiss over his naked shoulder, nuzzling the slight rasp of my stubble against curve. Smile when I hear him moan. Zach shifts again, his ass snug against the front of me and I couldn't help the little snort of amusement at his impatience.

The withering look that meets my gaze in the mirror makes me laugh outright, and it is my turn to bend my neck to hide, to press my face into the center of his back between his shoulder blades. My chin  scrapes slightly on his skin. Zach moans again at the feel of my breath and mouth against him and my eyes widen. I never knew he was so sensitive there.

My hands go to the snap of his jeans. His fingers move with mine, push the denim off his lean hips, take his underwear with them so that the change in his pockets jingles when it hits the tiled floor. I kiss his back again, lip at the sparse whorls of hair, lave over the protruding bones in his shoulder, the tip of my tongue tracing the knobby bumps of his spine.

“Shit,” he mutters.

I pause, peek up at him over his shoulder. He looks down and my gaze follows his. Zach glares at his shoes and I can’t help it, my body shakes with laughter as I bend down, kneeling behind him. It doesn’t take long to untie his shoes and help him step out of his clothes and holy _ fuck _ Zach is right there, standing in front of me, naked and vulnerable and hard and I want him so badly that my fingers tremble.

I mouth over his left calf and he shifts, his legs opening for me, kicking away the jeans. I help him take off his socks, kissing up his leg as I do.  My mouth on the back of his knees make him snort in laughter, the press of my fingers on the back of his thighs, my nails slide against the soft skin of his inner thighs makes him sigh, widening his stance.

With one hand I push his lower back so that he bends over the vanity, nudge his leg with my shoulder. I hear his breath stutter, and have a second to wonder how long it’s been since he’s been this open before anyone.

Usually our positions are reversed.

I kiss at one cheek, kind of rubbing my nose against him. This way we have of speaking without voice, whole conversations that don’t use our vocal cords undoes me; this trust and intimacy with another person. I spread Zach gently apart and just look for a second, ghosting my breath over him. I feel a little stupid as I stick out my tongue, lightly brushing over the globes of his ass, tracing the round muscle and delving down in between. I lick at him and feel more emboldened by the sound that Zach makes, the trembling way he raises up on his toes to press closer. I feel hot, and have to press the heel of my hand against my trapped cock behind the denim as my tongue slides over his skin.

I want him wet. The way he’s almost groaning my name isn’t hurting things either. I press the flat part of my tongue against his hole and Zach absolutely freezes, trembling again as though he’s too turned on to move; not sure if he wants to move closer to my mouth or buck forward to press his cock against the cool ceramic of the sink, looking for friction against the hot flesh that _has_ to ache by now.

I fuck my tongue into him, slowly, my eyelashes fluttering against my cheeks at the way he chokes at the sensation. He curses under his breath and his hands reach back, holding himself open for me so that I can get closer.

God, I love this. Maybe it’s the power thing, I don’t really know. Or care. I love how he is just bent over in front of me, actually spreading himself for me, each stab of my tongue making him moan and grunt, cry out and whisper my name. I love how hot he is, the musky smell of him and sweat, the way this feels kind of dirty.

“ _ Fuck  _ you, Chris... God.. Goddamnit  _ give  _ me.. I .. I want...”

My lips do this weird smirking thing and I have to pull out of him, half afraid I’ll sprain my tongue if I laugh like this. I love that I made him babble.

“Stay like this for a minute.”

A quick flash of shock in his eyes, before I’m up on my feet, giving his ass cheek a spank that makes the skin there jiggle, and almost running out of the room. Between the shoes and the lack of lube I kind of think I suck at this spontaneous thing. This sort of shit never seems to happen in books. It doesn’t take long to grab the stuff and I’m back in the bathroom in a minute.

I stop completely, look at him spread out in front of me, and for a second when my nuts tighten I’m afraid I’ll come right there, in my pants like a kid. Zach really hasn’t moved, ass still held open, wet hole twitching in the harsh light of our bathroom from the wetness of my mouth, from the way I spit and drooled all over him before I tongue-fucked him. His head is bent again and there’s tension in the line of his body.

I wonder what he’s thinking about.

I’m not egotistical enough to imagine that he’s completely consumed with me. With what we’re doing here. I  _ am  _ however jealous enough to be a little pissed. I step up behind him again and slide one dry finger against his hole. He sucks in a breath as I press against the sensitive tissue, knowing how over-stimulated he had to be. Zach shifts, as though he was going to move his hands and I shake my head, biting his shoulder again, harder than maybe I should have. The lube was cold on my fingers and I don’t fuck around, pressing inside of him with just the one digit. My eyes flutter shut at the heat, the way his body grips against the small intrusion into his body. I don’t thrust, just angle my finger up to stretch the ring of muscle before sliding out completely. I squirt some more lube onto his ass, spread it around with the tips of my fingers, pulling a little on the hair there. I like the way it looks all wet and shiny from my ministrations. It warms quickly to the heat of his skin and Zach makes a needy sound and right then, right at  _ that _ moment I knew he was back with me, and only me.

I slide my finger back into his ass, knuckling it to stretch him slightly, knowing it wasn’t deep enough for what he wants. I am content to tease him a little until he I see that his own fingers dig into the flesh of his ass, trembling a little with the strain of needing something to hang onto.

_ “Chris...” _

I am so fucking greedy for this. For this man in front of me. Another finger; it slides and curls deep inside him, and he sighs. I stretch my fingers apart and know that if I fuck him like this it would hurt him. My dick is too thick not to prepare him fully, but for a bare, brief, dark, sick moment I don’t care. 

Greedy, like I said.

His hipbone digs into my stomach as I press in more, my fingers sliding deeper. My body rubs against his flank. The feel of him against my cock sends tiny pinpricks of light flashing behind my eyelids and when I drag open my eyes, Zach is staring at me again in the mirror. The look on my face was dark, almost possessive. It kind of scared me a little seeing that I had no filter, no way of hiding what I was feeling from  Zach. In my own way I was splayed just as open, just as vulnerable.

Scissoring my fingers makes emotions shift on his face, and I watch them, watch the way the sweat breaks out on his naked body, beading up against his hairline. The Godawful buzz cut was growing back, but his forehead wasn’t covered with hair, or I’d not be able to see it. I watch his mouth form my name again and fuck, it  _ killed  _ me to slide in another finger, to wait so desperate to fill him slick and hot around me. 

As I said.

Greedy.

The third finger sends him pitching forward a little, and he lets go of one asscheek to brace himself against the sink, his fingers squeaking as they clench against the unyielding counter. The red flush of his blush spreads to his chest and that was it.

I couldn’t look at him like this anymore without burying myself inside. I jerk out my fingers with a wet squelch and open my jeans with shaking hands. Zach’s tongue dips out to lick at his lips and I can’t look away, my hands tight on his hips. I nudge against him, sliding my cock through all the lube that I left there before and listen to the way he sighs again, my name falls from his lips; a whispered prayer. I can’t hear anything but him over the thud of my own heartbeat. It isn’t hard to line up from this position and I am sliding in, slowly, watching Zach’s eyes widen almost comically in the mirror as I stretch him open. I can see everything like this, the red marks I left from the light scratches on his chest, the way his cock juts out a little, almost resting against the tile, swollen with want. He’d left a little trail of precome everywhere from where his cock slid around when I’d rimmed him.

_ God you’re beautiful I want. I want I wantIwant... _

I grit my teeth, keeping the flood of words from spilling out. I tighten my ass to slide in another inch and stare as his mouth goes a little slack, the brown eyes completely dazed as I slide inside. My hand grips his cock and I test its weight in my hand, cradling him against my palm then move forward more, shivering at the glacier pace I was setting, rocking inside until finally I am fully seated, bottoming out inside, my balls brush against him. I am unable to get any closer. I can feel him, the hot slick heat of him and I have to bite my lip again to keep from just pounding inside.

I give him a second to adjust, feel his fingernails in the meat of my forearm and tighten my fist around his cock. The slow, wet slide as I leave his heat, the way he cries out, moaning when I thrust back inside makes me focus more on Zach, on his pleasure and need. I am so caught up in him that I forget why he needed this in the first place. 

It’s not altruism. I still want him, am still greedy for him to fall apart around me. I crave it now, and fuck into his hot little hole again, knowing exactly what that feels like from all the times I bottom for him. Zach grunts and his head falls back onto my shoulder, eyes still locked onto mine in the mirror. My teeth are bared as I concentrate, ignoring the burst of heat in my balls as I keep myself from coming. My fingernails scramble on Zach’s hips, catch on the protruding bones and I pull him up to change the angle.

He  _ wails _ when my cock drags against his prostate, and I can guess that his nerves light up like streetlights as his mouth drops open again, his neck and the back of his head sweaty against my naked shoulder. I’m jacking him now, moving on my off thrust so that my fist goes down when I draw out, my fist moves up when I bury myself back inside of him. The red flush from before is beautiful as it moves over his pale skin and I move my fist faster, watching him in the mirror.

“Chriiis!” He whimpers, fucking  _ whimpers  _ my name as he starts to come, the muscles in his ass clenching around my cock like some wet, slick glove, his cock spurting over my fingers. He comes so hard that the first shot hits the mirror in front of him, and that’s when I lose it. I know I’m biting him again, trying to muffle his name as it falls from my lips as I shudder and shake behind him.

It takes a second for me to remember where I am.

Zach is just slumped against me. It’s obvious that I’m all that is holding him up. I wrap my arms around him and hug him again from behind, meeting his eyes a little sheepishly in the mirror. We shift back, separating so that we’re no longer one person. He turns in my arms and I’m glad for a second that he can’t see my face when I shut my eyes and hold him to me.

“Today was.... I’m. I’m just really glad that today is over.”

Hearing his soft voice, broken but put perfectly back together guts me.

“Do you... need to talk about it?”

I feel him shake his head as he curls into my shoulder, into the heat of my body.

“No. Not anymore.”

The bite of tears, my throat so tight that I don’t think I can talk for minute. I tighten my arms some more and kiss the top of his head, smiling a little into his skin.

  
  
  


_ Fin!  _

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 Edit- Errr... This was lovingly done during my '1st person pov period'. Sorry?


End file.
